


Victory Kiss

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Overwatch - Freeform, Victory Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Alya and Adrien play Overwatch!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire
Kudos: 15





	Victory Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the request on tumblr, "Alyadrien fluff playing overwatch"
> 
> Just a short drabble I wrote while actually playing overwatch lmaooo

Alya watches in desperation as her team’s Mercy flies to her, at the very last meter of the map, a five-on-three battle raging on around them.

“Come on, come on,” she murmurs, crossing her fingers while the Mercy starts the rez.

She holds her breath, and then-

“YES! ADRIEN YOU SWEET LITTLE BASTARD!” she yells, jumping out of her seat as the rez gets off. Her character, Junkrat, bounces back to life.

With a wicked grin, she presses Q, and her riptire flares up. As soon as she can press it, the tire explodes, and with it-

_**TEAM KILL!** _

The payload pushes forward that last meter, but Alya isn’t there to see it. Instead, she’s already hurried out the door, rapping her knuckles on the door of the apartment next to hers.

After a brief moment, Adrien answers, looking confused for all of a second before Alya throws her arms around him and kisses him.

When they break apart, they’re both a little flustered, but they don’t pull away any further.

“What was that for?” Adrien asks, a little breathless, his headset askew.

Alya grins.

“Just a thank you. For leading us to victory.”

That makes Adrien laugh as he nuzzles his nose to hers.

“Remind me to rez you more often.”

“Can do,” she says, and pushes him back inside, away from her. “Now let’s do it again!”


End file.
